Tayler Mongoose
Tayler is a fictional anthropomorphic mongoose. Presented on Sonic Adventure 3 some time after the event of Tyson leading a betrayal of Regina. Tayler was found by Dr. Egman when he was abandoned from unknown state. Tayler become his victim when he was force to be on side of evil. He then becomes his new minons on Eggman Empire. As results of abandonment, with time developing of his darker traits Tayler was more loyal to Eggman and somewhat rough and cold to other members on Eggman's side. After his betrayal, Tayler soften up to Sonic and the gang rely up to fight against Eggman. He is a manager of Floorfiller Anthem and love interest of Krystal History After Tyson's betrayal for Regina, Eggman has already discover of Tyson, who has a change of heart. His prisoner, Tayler becomes one of his minion to take over. The heroes believed that Eggman had captured him and going to roboticized him. But Eggman says that he found him on the Station Square after the events of Regina's imprisonment and made him to be on his side. Soon after Jesse has lost the battle, everyone believes that Tayler was under Eggman's influence, the time what he did to Liam. Cosmo has revealed to everyone that Tayler was forced to be on Eggman's side before he roboticized him. She then set out to find Tayler with Sonic, Sparky and Krystal. As they reach to Tayler, they confronted him that Eggman was using him to steal the Chaos Emeralds and plot to take over the world. But Tayler doesn't care, Sparky gives him the Star Emerald and then the Star has restores the memories from past life. Just then, the gang are caught by Eggman's security cameras, Eggman's angry on Tayler for disobey for his commands. This leads Tayler to betray Eggman. The gang then escape from the base and find the others. Taylor breaks down of his grief over his actions on the others. Sonic comfort him it wasn't his fault and begin to blame on Eggman over tricks. Personality At first, Tayler was on the side of evil as neutral, developing, preferred the darker side of his life. He portrayed as loner who does not care about anyone, doesn't like making friends. He's extremely rough, cold, sardonic and antisocial. Deep down he has kept his true feelings, away from other people, including Eggman. The mid time after his betrayal to Eggman, Tayler was depicted as nice, positive and loyal. After having friends around he becomes softer and less harsh. He was very competitive, partially when his memories has restored. Tayler can sometimes still be moody, sarcastic and aggressive when anyone tries to threat his friends. He is brave and selfless risking his life to protect his friends. He's highly supportive of Lisa, her friends and their music. Powers and Abilities Energy manipulation Tayler is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control flares. Using his flares, he can conjure energy at any place on or all over his body and even launch barrages of balls at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, he can become a blazing tornado and attacks using his feet and can also conjure up fields of energy around his hands to protect him from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. Tayler's steady of lights also gives him limited resistance, making him invulnerable to certain types of flares, such as those found in the environment. Martial arts Tayler is very talented of martial arts. It shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air. He is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, can jump very high. Items and weapons Energy blades Tayler has energy blades similar to the ones like Sally's. Unlike Sally, the blades are sword-like weapons can create the attacks such as energy blasts. These blades have enough durability to withstand slashes, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. The energy blades also lights up alot, when the power is fully charged, it does not last long. Weakness Tayler's past was fully stated. He was abandoned and spends his life alone in the Nova Town, his current hometown. He becomes resentful and cold, until he joins the evil force. Tayler would do everything to stay away from the others. His emotions are the main thing, hard time dealing with it. He also does not like to be on the hero side, whatever is true or wrong. Though, his dark traits would take place around in his life. Like Shadow or Blaze, Tayler does have anti-socialism, does not want to accept anyone's help, only do the thing to himself. Relationships Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman has first found Tayler on the Station Square after his previous was never revealed. He will help him until he joins on his side. Just then, Cosmo had discover about Eggman's trick on Tayler. Believed that Tayler was force to join Eggman from taking over the world. Later, Sonic, Sparky, Krystal and Cosmo must face to face on Tayler, who has a Chaos Emerald. Eggman declares that Tayler should fight with them, if he wins he can hand the Emerald. When the gang has win, Cosmo confronted Tayler that Eggman has been lying that he could get memories. But Tayler refuse to listen, Sparky then gives a Star Emerald to Tayler. He regained his memories of the previous life. Just then Eggman saw everything, confronted Tayler he has been betraying him. He then attack him sending his fall until Sonic saves him. The gang escape from his fortress and Tayler has finally remember who he is and joins Sonic and his team. Lisa Mongoose Tayler becomes Lisa's band manager. Until he was seen break dancing and playing the guitar. Lisa is surprise that Tayler has been taking music lesson and wanted him for the discography. Tayler is keen, but continues his job as a manager more than singer. Tayler was depicted as Lisa's close friend, until she left, her friends, Lauren, Jay, Ryker, Tasha and Speed takes care of her career, including Tayler. On Lisa's return, Tayler began starting his first discography along with Lisa. Krystal Mongoose After the events of Sonic Adventure 3, Krystal is good friends with Tayler. On Story Mode, Krystal deeply has feelings for Tayler. But, hard time hiding it, remains as his best friend. Sonic the Hedgehog Tayler become friends with Sonic after his memories are restored. He finds it okay to accept help from others. Sonic, Tails and Krystal taught him about the true value of friendship. On Story Mode, Tayler challenge Sonic for a race. Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil turned Hero Category:Males Category:Heroes